The field of this invention relates to locks and more particularly to the axial cylinder lock commonly known as a tubular lock.
The use of tubular locks has long been known. Reference is to be had to the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,739 where there is shown and described one such tubular lock and specifically a tubular lock which has been specifically constructed to be "highly pick resistant". The lock shown and described within the aforementioned patent is a substantial improvement over prior art tubular locks in that the lock of this patent is extremely difficult to be "picked". However, there is always room for improvement in the tubular lock field with this improvement being to construct a highly pick resistant lock which can be manufactured as inexpensively as possible.